Magnetic sheets are formed by adding a magnetic alloy powder, such as iron-silicon alloys (Fe—Si—Al and the like), ceramic magnet powder, magnetic powder, nickel, cobalt, lodestone alnico, ferrite strontium-ferrite powder, or neodymium (NdFeB) powder, to some binder, such as an epoxy resin, acrylic resin, or rubber, and curing the composition to form into a sheet by hot pressing. The magnetic sheets are commonly used for depression of noise, RFID, and ornamental purposes. Ornamental magnetic covers are used to decorate ferromagnetic items, such as car body panels, bumpers, refrigerator doors. In ornamental use, the magnetic sheets can be screen printed, painted, or otherwise coated with a decorative element. For example, Vela (U.S. Appl. 2001/0008702) discloses flexible magnetic materials. However, the ornamental covers could not be flexed, due to cracking or splitting of the cover. The magnetic sheets are also used in forming thermochromic strips to detect gas contents within a container, as seen in Parker (U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,652).
However, many uses of ornamental covers on many items are frustrated by the shape of the item, and thus a poor fit of the ornamental cover onto the item. In most cases, the ornamental cover is a strip or flat element, requiring the item to have a flat surface to accommodate the cover. For example, propane tanks have a tubular body, with tapers on the upper and lower edges of the tubular body. As such, ornamental covers either cannot extend to the tapered edges, or have unpleasant overlaps of the cover.